The real story 2
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: What happened next? Read and find out :). Sequil to The Real story!


_The Real story 2_

_Rednen and Fallen heard him ask her if she wanted to hang out after School_

_Evelyn Chase's Ex-Girlfriend was informed by the meddling sisters_

_Allison, Davenport's babysitter for the new baby greeted Chase and Christina nicely_

_Little did they know that Bree was friends with Evelyn and helped with a prank on Christina in the house somewhere_

_So the two new friends entered the hall_

_Too little to late to be informed by Chase's brother Adam about the plan_

_Only seconds before the prank would happen_

_Rednen help to spring the trap and a creaking entered the room_

_Yellow and pink goop dropped from the ceiling above Christina getting all over her. Or did it?_

"Hey would you like to come hang out at my house after school?" Chase asked "Really?" Christina asked. Chase nodded "Sure than." Christina said with a smile "Cool." He said with a smile. He kissed her cheek and walked away. Christina blushed a deep red. Little did they both know her sister's had been listening in "Evelyn?" Fallen asked Rednen nodded. They saw the doll named Evelyn. She had blond her hair all curled with a small ponytail in the back but her hair was actually red then she had her contacts on that made her eyes look green but they were really mud brown then she had her pink mini skirt and her blue crop top and her lacy jacket and 5 inch black heels. She looked like a real life Barbie doll with all her makeup on. "Evelyn." Rednen and Fallen said walking over "Ugh what do you two want?" Evelyn asked "We have some information about chase." Fallen said "Like I need to get information about him from you. I know everything about him." Evelyn said "When's his birthday?" Rednen asked. "Ummmm... Stop asking me this crap." She said "Well we think he's hitting on our sister." Rednen said. Evelyn seamed to get mad at that "What?" She asked "He asked her to hang out at his house today after school." Fallen said. Evelyn looked about ready to break her fluffy pen in half. "He what." She said through gritted teeth. "I know it's crazy." Rednen said "She is not going to steal him from me." Evelyn said "Aren't you two broken up?" Fallen asked "For now." Evelyn said with a smirk

After school...

Chase opened the door to his house letting Christina come in first then walking in himself "Wow your house is big." She said. Chase nodded. A Girl with dirty blond hair and orange like eyes walked into the room holding a baby carrier with a little baby girl "Hello Chase. Who's this beautiful girl." She said. "This is my new friend Christina Jackson." Chase said "Nice to meet you." The girl said "Christina meet Allison my little sister's nanny and this is my little sister Nicole." Chase said. "She's so cute." Christina said looking at the baby. Allison nodded. "Well Chase your parent's are out-of-town for a bit on a business trip so I'm in charge." Allison said. Chase nodded. "I'm gonna show Christina around." He said. Allison nodded and walked up stairs. Chase pulled Christina into the hall way. "This is the first hall way. Over there is my brother Adam's room." He said pointing to a door with a pictures of the family on it. "Then across from it is my sister's room." Chase said pointing to a door painted pink. "That's a pink door." Christina said. Chase nodded. "She's very girly." Chase said. "I can tell." Christina said. "And next to Adam's room is mine." He said pointing to a door that had one picture of him and his sibelings making funny faces. Christina couldn't help but smile. He noticed and smiled also. Christina looked back to him blushing a bit noticing how close they both were. She took a few steps twords Chase's door and they both heard a loud creeking. "Stop!" They heard a voice yell. It was Adam, Chase's older brother. Christina looked up as Chase ran over to her and pushed her out of the way getting himself drenched in yellow and pink nail polish. Christina, Adam and a few other voices gasped. Evelyn , Rednen, Fallen and Bree opened the door to Brees room. "Chase you ruined everything!" Fallen said stupidly "Shut up Fallen!" Radnen snapped. Fallen looked to her feet. "What are you guys doing here?" Christina asked "You said you were going home to aint your nails and tows." Christina said. Ironic because of the nail polish. "That's what we _said_ it's not what we did." Rednen said. Christina frowned. Chase looked absolutly mad. "Bree! How could you help them!" He yelled madly at his older sister. Bree shrugged. "I was board." She said. "Evelyn! Get out of my house!" Chase yelled. "But you were mine first! Not that little Bitches!" She snapped pointing at Christina who looked on the verge of tears "Get out Evelyn! I MEAN IT!" Chase yelled. Evelyn stomped out breaking her heals as she went outside. "No!" She yelled "Theses were brand new!" She than yelled. Eddy the home system slammed the door hitting Evelyn in the but. "OW!" She yelled. But none of the kids laughed. Chase was still pissed, Fallen was feeling Akward, Rednen was pissed at Fallen, Bree wasn't paying much attion, Christina was near crying and Adam just stood there weirdly. Fallen ran out of the room and Rednen fallowed her they both ran out the door. Bree slamed her door shut embarassed and locked it. Adam just walked away confuzed. Christina looked back to Chase. He was covered in the nail polish. Parted of him weren't covered in nail polish but not many. The nail polish had dryed quickly but he was still able to move around. "Why did you do that?" Christina asked. She couldn't really tell chase was blushing. "Because I didn't want you covered in nail polish." He said. Christina smiled. "You're sweet." She said kissing his cheek. Soem of the un-dried nailpolish got on her skin next to her mouth. Chase whiped it off with his thumb that didn't have nailpolish all over it. She smiled. He put his arms around her waist. She blushed as they both leaned it. And with this beautiful(And veary messy) moment they kissed. and this is the Real sory of how Christina Melody Jackson met The Lab Rats :)


End file.
